Frozen in crystal blue eyes
by kiahowell
Summary: My first fanfiction based on the events of episode 7 onwards. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen, the sound of his breaths filled the air. Panting, out of breath he swiftly turned to look over his shoulder at the B gate where Victor stood his hands over his eyes. Was he angry? Was he happy? How did he feel? Victor removed his hands to reveal his crystal blue eyes slowly he began to run towards the gate that Yuri would leave the ice from. As Yuri saw Victor running towards the gate he slowly started to glide over to the gate.

'Victor, I did great didn't I?'

As both Yuri and Victor approached the gate, Victor looked up. The next thing that Yuri had known was Victor pressing his lips against Yuri's cold chapped lips. They both hit the ice. The crowd that was long forgotten by the two sat silenced in their seats.

Only silence rang out across the ice rink until Victor finally pushed himself up of off the heavily blushing Yuri and spoke. Words only Yuri would hear. That was it for Victor, He loved Yuri and he can no longer deny this fact. Only Yuri remained oblivious to Victor's powerful, crystal clear feelings. They both got up off the ice; the stuttering commentators introduced the next Skater.

Yuri had completed his free skate very well. His technical were on point and he got almost every single one of his jumps. There were areas he could improve on and his wild jump that he did at the end, well that was a situation that needed to be taken care of. But all that mattered right now was that Yuri was going to the Russian coach's home country to skate to get into the grand prix final.

The main program that Victor had choreographed specifically for Yuri to skate went smoothly he made a few minor errors, but all in all his performance was well controlled and was of high quality. This made Victor very proud but didn't surprise him enough to give Yuri another kiss. Yuri was fairly happy with his result.

Yuri had just got back from an interview when his phone rang. It was his sister. Yuri's eyes widened and his face began to pale. Victor looked at Yuri with a concerned look when Yuri said 'Victor get on the next flight back to Japan!' It was Maccachin; He had eaten the hot buns from Vicchans shrine and is now in the vet as they caused problems. The vets had told Yuri's sister that the chances of Maccachin living were very little.

Victor panicked, he wanted to be there for Yuri but he grew up with Maccachin and loved him with a great passion. Yuri wanted him to go back and said he was fine with it. Yuri needed a coach. He couldn't skate without a coach, the board don't except that. It hit Victor as he saw Yurio walk into the area with Yakov. 'YAKOV!' shouted Victor startling him. 'Will you be Yuri's Coach for tomorrows free skate?!' Yakov agreed but only because it was Victor and Yurio had agreed. Yuri was in shock; he doesn't know anything about Yakov and didn't know the best way to talk to him.

It was time for the dark haired boy to skate his free skate, Yuri on ice. This skate was based on Yuri's career so far. It starts with Yuri before Victor became his coach when he lacked motivation and was about to give up. Gradual the music builds and shows how Yuri has developed since he met Yuri.

Yuris mind was everywhere he couldn't think straight. His mind wavered. What was it they motivated him? Was it pork cutlet bowls? Or was it something or someone else? That's right it wasn't the port cutlet bowl at all. It was Victor. Everything was for Victor.

The music started. Yuri went into his first half of his free skate with a wondering mind. A wondering mind was bad for Yuri, it always put him of and his jumps would end up only just making it through to a smooth landing or he just wouldn't land them at all. He ended his free skate. It was nowhere near his personal best and he knew it and was ashamed of it. He sat waiting for his score with Yakov by his side. Yurio was disappointed to see that Yuri hadn't given it his all. Yurio couldn't compete with Yuri on some days but today he knew he could beat Yuri and he didn't like it.

Yuri, holding back his tears he hugged Yakov before walking away out back while the other skaters finished up their free skates. Sala approached Yuri to congratulate him on getting into the grand prix finals. Yuri, with blank eyes hugged Sala. Michele screeched from behind , Yuri then looked up over Salas shoulder released her and hugged Michele , then Emil he slowly made his way around all the skaters finishing on Yurio who ran away from Yuri as fast as he could.

Yuri couldn't make up for it, for them. Victor's hugs were only Victors and nothing could beat them. Later that night as Yuri's plane had landed in Hasetsu. He slowly walked to the gate. His eyes glazed over as he looked down at his feet. He missed Victor he couldn't do anything without him. Especially thinking straight. All he could think about was Victor and Maccachin off course. He looked up through the glass window over the airport seats where many people had waited for loved ones to arrive back. There in the middle row was Victor looking down at the floor. Suddenly Maccachin was pressing his paws against the window. Victor looked up at the window and saw Yuri. Their eyes met. They both began to run towards the gate where they could both finally meet each other again. Yuri reached the gate. Bouncing up and down waiting for the gate to open Yuri was ready to see Victor, now more than ever before.

The gate slowly opened. Yuri pushed his way through the gate and ran into Victors open arms. The sentimental moment that they both wished would last, will it last questioned Victor to himself. 'Yuri I saw your free skate. You were thinking again weren't you?' Victor softly said in Yuri's ear as they hugged each other tightly. Yuri pushed himself back out of the hug and placed his hands on Victor's shoulders. Victor stumbled backwards a little. 'Victor, please stay with me until I retire!' Victor closed the hug once more. 'I wish you would never retire.' Victor's voice said it so smoothly and so gently that Yuri's eyes filled up with tears.

More and more Victor felt himself falling deeper in love with Yuri. Both oblivious of their love for each other, they continued to practice as normal. The next thing they knew they were off to Barcelona to continue to the finals of the Grand Prix.

Victor and Yuri needed a break. Yuri suggested that they both go sightseeing together as he knows how much Victor likes to shop and sight see. They ventured to many shops and Yuri became a human coat hanger. Holding more and more bags after each shop, Yuri got tired and sat down on a bench. The light was starting to go and the evening was drawing to a close. Victor wanted to see the Christmas lights so the continued down the street. Victor glanced over at Yuri and could tell he had lost interest in sightseeing. Until suddenly Yuri's eyes lit up and he ran off in the direction of a shop that had sparkling jewellery in the window. At first this came as a shock to Victor. Yuri ran in looked at the front counter and saw two gold rings. He placed his card down and said he will pay in instalments. He whipped outside and under the light of the Christmas decorations spread across the city, Yuri pulled one ring out of the bag, He looked at victor dead in the eye before removing his glove. 'Victor, I want to thank you for everything you have done.' Yuri blushed 50 shades of crimson and red as he placed the ring onto Victor's finger. Victor had a face of surprise but it was a good surprise, one that made the top class skater happy, really happy. Victor took out another ring and placed it onto Yuri's hand.

They both wandered off with their arms around each other to go find food. They gathered in a restaurant with Chris, Phichit, Yurio, Otabek Minako and Mari. They all gathered around the table and were talking about the time when Yuri got drunk and started dancing and stripping. He even dragged Yurio into a dance off. There were many pictures on Chris's phone so everyone gathered around him to look. Chris noticed that Yuri had a ring on his finger and a similar ring was on Victors too. 'Those rings, you two.' Phi Chit immediately looked up. His eyes widened as he started to clap violently. 'CONGRATULATIONS!' He shouted whilst turning to face the rest of the restaurant. 'Everyone, my good friend here got married!' he said clapping. The restaurant started to clap and applaud Victor and Yuri. Yuri's face went pale from shock and Victor just laughed it off. 'Don't get us wrong, these are engagement rings. After Yuri has won gold we will get married.' Victor corrected whilst winking.

Yuri was shocked even more so now. 'Victor?!' he said questioningly.' Jj showed up with his girlfriend and made some bolds speech about winning gold and him marrying his girlfriend etc. No one was listening they just got up and left. They didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening after Yuri and Victor had gotten back to the hotel room. They both threw themselves onto their beds. They both shared the same room as it had twin beds. They rolled over to face each other. 'Well Yuri.' Victor said placing his ring hand onto Yuri's cheek gently. 'Victor' Yuri said hesitantly like he was nervous. 'Hey, Victor I …I love you Victor'. Victor's eyes widened then sparkled like always. Yuri was looking right into those crystal blue eyes. It was like time was frozen in Victor's eyes. Victor didn't speak. This made Yuri's stomach turn. What if Victor feels differently? What if everything Yuri has done was meaningless? Would Victor leave him?

'Yuri' Victor suddenly said startling Yuri from his thought. 'I love you too Yuri, I thought you knew.' Yuri started to tear up from relief. He wanted that answer; it must be a dream THE Victor Nikiforov wouldn't like someone as low as him. Would he? Well he did and Yuri could tell by how serious Victor was being. Yuri let out a short sigh of relief. Victor climbed out of his bed and into Yuri's. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed his forehead. 'Yuri I will never let you go. You have shown me the true meaning to love and let me find my own love.' Yuri cried a little bit more. Yuri tightened their hold by wrapping his arms around Victor.

They slept peacefully through the night. Yuri woke up and saw Victor sleeping peacefully. Yuri smiled and watched as Victor slept. He slid out of the bed onto the icy laminate flooring of the hotel. Victor stirred a little but did not wake. Yuri slipped his slippers on and walked out of the room and along the corridor to the vending machine. He wanted to get Victor a coffee for when he woke up. He bumped into Chris who was in his robes getting a coffee at the machine. 'Ah Yuri! Coffee?' Chris said as he turned around after seeing Yuri's reflection in the vending machines glass.

Yuri looked at Chris and smiled. 'good morning, Chris.' Chris pressed the button on the machine and two coffees rolled out onto a tray at the bottom. He turned and leaned against Yuri. 'Congratulations Yuri. Don't think that you can win gold today. I will be taking that medal.' Chris backed away and smiled whilst tossing Yuri a coffee. Yuri caught the Coffee but before he could notice Chris had already disappeared again.

He got another coffee from the machine and went back to his luxurious room where Victor still laid peacefully sleeping. Yuri smiled once again at the peaceful Victor. He was so happy that their feelings were mutual. He sat down on the bed next to Victor and kissed his cheek. Victor stirred awake and noticed Yuri and pulled him down into an embrace. 'good morning, Yuri.'

Yuri blushed as he looked up at Victor 'G-Good Morning Victor.'. Yuri tried to get up off of Victor but Victors embrace was tight that there was no escaping. In the end he gave up and let Victor squeeze him tightly. Yuri Hugged Victor back. They stayed this way in silence for a while. 'Good luck today, Yuri. Let's take away that gold.' Yuri looked up from Victors chest, blushing heavily, he nodded.

As the day progressed more and more skaters gathered at the hotel to place down all their luggage before going over to the rink to start practice in wait for the big skate. Yuri wasn't the first one up so he had time to prepare himself both mentally and physically. Victor stood behind him throughout the whole day. This was the final. The time for Yuri to shine in his Eros ways and present his whole career in a whole skate. His short program was the first time he finally realised his potential. How Victor had moulded him into the perfect skater. A skater who could be more successful than the legend himself. Victor breathed in deeply becoming more and more anxious for Yuri's sake.

It was time.

Time for Yuri to stand on the ice and to skate his last Eros of the season. He composed himself and shook off his jacket before taking a step forward onto the ice. He pushed with every fibre of his body forward through the short program trying to make minimal mistakes as he goes along. With a single look and a single kiss blown the program was over. There wasn't a thing left that Yuri could do. He had messed up. It hadn't gone as planned. The perfect Eros and Katsudon and turned into a sloppy mess that would not be of the highest score. Tears rolled from Yuri's cheeks onto the frozen surface that his knees rubbed against as he tried to get back up and skate away back to the safety of Victors arms.

Victor was speechless, what seemed to start so well ended in the lowest way possible. He could see Yuri thinking too hard throughout the whole skate.

The whole arena was speechless.

The two returned to the stalls to sit and watch as the last few finalists as they pushed all their own effort into their short programs. With a dull look on his face Yuri returned to the same place where he had once cried himself away. The toilets of the arena bathroom. Unbeknown to Victor, who was still immersed in the other skaters, Yuri continued to weep at his bad performance. The last skater had finished his program and had received his score. Yuri wiped his eyes and went back to Victor who had only just realised he was gone. With a single look Victor saw how Yuri had been crying. What should he do? What can he do? He thought to himself whilst looking over the red faced Yuri. Yuri gazing at the score board, was unknown to the events that were to happen as he stared out over the ice.

Victor leant over with his hand on Yuri's shoulder and kissed Yuri's delicate and sore eyes. He leant back and pulled Yuri towards him.

'Yuri, it isn't your fault. I'm sorry Yuri I could have been a better coach to you. I could have taught you better.' And with that tears began to well up in Victors eyes. Yuri didn't know what to do but he knew what he was going to say so he said it in the shy quivering voice he owned.

'Mhm, no Victor that's not what the issue is. I simply couldn't beat my coach. I wasn't good enough. But now I know for sure that I have improved he said smiling and looking up at the long lights hanging from the ceiling. Victor, I love you and I love skating. I love Russia and I love Makkachin. Victor please never blame yourself for this. It's okay now. I still have my free skate left to do so I will just try my best to score high in that.'

Victor looked over at Yuri and squeezed him a little tighter. It was time for them to return back to the hotel but first they went out to eat. It was a peaceful evening after eating and strolling about the park they went back to the hotel and fell asleep in each other's arms almost immediately after hitting the pillow. Dreaming about what could be and what could not be. What turn events may happen tomorrow to waver the score or rise it high above the clouds. For now, one thing was certain

Yuri would do anything for that Gold medal. And he had every intention of taking it.


	3. Chapter 3

The time had come for Yuri to make his way onto the ice for the final time this season and show the world his story.

Yuri on Ice, the story of a passionate young man and his future career on the ice. One that had its hardships but also grew into a beautiful, blossoming relationship and led to making many new friends and foes. All experiences led to right here and right now. Victor, Makkachin, Chris, Yuri, JJ even Yakov everyone helped him make it here right now.

Yuri stepped gracefully onto the ice. He looked at Victor standing behind the gate ready to cheer him on. He continued to the centre where he would start the final blossoming of the new Yuri Katsuki. The music began and so did Yuri.

Quad triple combination.

Quad double jump.

He slowly worked his way through the program.

Time stood still splendidly,

He began to spin as the time posed,

Raising his hands above his head.

The finale of this season.

Was over.

The scores were in. The crowd were cheering with every inch of their bodies. Yuri had done it. He had set a new world record and wiped Victors clean of the slate. He really could win that gold medal. He could and both him and Victor knew it. Yuri had done it; he had beaten Victors world record on the free skate. Yuri really could win the gold to join two men together.

Yuri threw himself into Victors arms and they were both overly proud. But then Plisetsky stepped onto the ice.

Nobody was expecting the great punk like boy to turn into a beautiful man with elegance. Especially not Yuri, after all upon their first meeting Yurio roundhouse kicked Yuri's stall door and yelled in his face. But today. Today he was a completely different person, with a dead serious look on his face and a calm demeanour compared to his usual rowdy self. He stopped in the centre of the rink and took his position. The music started. Then it ended.

With a loud yell from the crowd Yurio claimed the entire rink as his own. It was obvious to Yuri then. There was no place for him on the medal podium, he failed his first attempt and Yurio made his free skate look like a comedic act. The beauty of both Yuri and his routine was over powering.

The results were in and Yurio was ecstatic with his overall score. He knew it then even if he hadn't flunked his jumps on the short program, he still would not have been able to beat that record breaking score. Even Victor felt inferior to the beings that he had created. But even that inferiority did not scare him away in fact quite the opposite. Victor didn't want to let his records be wiped clean off the slate by a new debut boy and by the boy who cried in the stall at his awful skates. Even then, Victor wanted to skate.


End file.
